


hyunjin's not so terrible day

by kluu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Writing, But just a little, Camping, Help, How Do I Tag, Hyunjin gets hurt, M/M, clingy hyunjin, jeongin saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kluu/pseuds/kluu
Summary: stray kids spend their day off camping. jeongin is the only one who can turn hyunjin's frown upside down.





	hyunjin's not so terrible day

there hyunjin was, sulking in a tent, in the middle of some random forest. _camping? of all things in this damn country why camping? it's so early too... ugh_. hyunjin hated waking up early... he hated waking up in general.

"i can literally feel your rage radiating from here," jeongin says from the other corner of the tent. "it's only for a day... shouldn't be too bad. plus you get to share a tent with me." the younger boy laughs playfully. to be honest, if hyunjin wasn't sharing a tent with jeongin he'd be flipping his shit right about now. in fact, sharing a tent with jeongin was the only thing he was looking forward to. but jeongin was right, in approximately 24 hours, he'd be out of this self-proclaimed hell hole.

hyunjin's arms were soon wrapped around jeongin's waist. the boy probably doesn't like when hyunjin clings onto him-evidently shown when he doesn't return any type of affection at all-but it gives him comfort. and over time jeongin learned the hard way that it was usually code for _"h_ _yunjin's not happy!"_ making it harder for the poor boy to reject him. he just stays still, occasionally patting hyunjin's arm.

-

it took a while before hyunjin finally stepped out of the tent, slowly making his way to the other members. minho was at the grill, making some sort of thing hyunjin couldn't make out. he didn't care much, it's not like he could choose what they ate anyways. the rest of the members were gathered at a picnic table enjoying their "brunch," motioning for hyunjin to join them. and he did of course. he practically pushed jisung off the bench just to sit next to jeongin as he gained eyes from around the table.

felix coughed, breaking the silence before speaking, "umm... so... the tent chan and i were supposed to share... kind of ripped... and minho's tent already has five people... and it would be too crowded... if we slept with them..." _yeah felix. i get it._

hyunjin wasn't necessarily upset over the situation, but it's not like he wanted to share his tent with more people either. he just wanted to share his tent with jeongin and jeongin only.

a muffled "mmm, that's fine" and nod was all he managed to give as he wrapped his arms around jeongin.

-

it was later in the day and the members were splashing around in the creek not too far from their campsite. hyunjin was sitting alone on the shore, staring blankly at the water. it was rather clear and the sun wasn't beating as harshly as before. if post-wave grumpiness wasn't hitting him he'd totally be with the others right now, but he wasn't feeling it today.

he was knocked back to his senses when he heard a voice next to him. 

"you okay?" it was jeongin. _of course._

"yeah, just not feeling it today." he shoots jeongin a quick smile.

the boy makes his way back to the water, stopping abruptly when it hits his knees. "HYUNJINIEEEEEEE" he shrieks at the top of his lungs and hyunjin shoots up from the ground shaking like a small puppy. a second later he's being splashed and soaked by jeongin recklessly flailing his arms in the water. without hesitation, hyunjin's running after jeongin, shouting his name like murder and for the first time today he's felt something other than upset.

_

the sun had gone down and the other boys went back to start the campfire, leaving hyunjin and jeongin who wanted to stay a little longer. the two were sitting on the shore, their shoulders grazing against each other once in a while.

"was that really the only thing you could think of?"

"yeah, you were sitting on your ass being petty the entire day..."

"watch your fucking profanity kid." hyunjin says laying his head on jeongin's shoulder and pointing a water gun to his face. 

jeongin doesn't reply. he just chuckles and the two sit in silence. its peaceful and for the second time today hyunjin's felt something other than upset. hyunjin can't resist getting up to look at jeongins face. little does he know jeongin's been staring at him the entire time.

they exchange glances, moonlight illuminating their faces. hyunjin thinks jeongin's the prettiest thing he's ever seen. and suddenlyhyunjin's face is getting closer to jeongin's. he feels dizzy. his mind goes blank but the thought of jeongin remains. _only jeongin._ they're too close but hyunjin keeps getting closer, like jeongin's the universe and his gravity's pulling him closer.

something's on his lips. unexpectedly, it's jeongin's fingers, softly pushing him back. their eyes meet again and jeongin seems shocked and almost frightened. the younger boy pushes himself off the ground and begins to make his way back to the camp in silence. hyunjin's left in awe. _literally what the fuck just happened._ he sits to collect his thoughts alone before running after jeongin. 

it turns out you probably shouldn't run in the forest at night. somehow hyunjin has tripped on some sort of bush. he would've been on floor by now but his hands caught his fall. he looks down and sees small cuts on his legs. _goddamn world... thanks._ he dusts himself off and hurries back to the camp.

-

hyunjin arrived at the campfire a few moments after jeongin. he was already sitting down eyeing hyunjin, as did the other members. (the members had wondered why the two came back separately and why hyunjin had cuts on his legs, but they didn't bother asking.) he found a seat next to chan, that was somehow directly opposite of jeongin's seat. the boys spent the night going in circles telling stories, swatting away bugs, and periodically finding snacks to eat. after what seemed like too many awkward stares and quick glances jeongin stood up from his seat, practically shouted that he was tired, and headed towards their tent.

hyunjin decided it would better if he waited a little longer before sleeping. after all he would have to be alone with jeongin. he dreaded the idea now. suddenly he was thankful felix's tent had ripped. (as terrible as that sounds)

-

someone could be pulling down on hyunjin's eyelids right now and it would have a similar effect to what his eyelids were doing. he was exhausted. he probably almost passed out on the walk to the tent too.

he takes in a deep breath when he reaches tent. he tries to enter quietly, but stumbles over his own feet creating a loud thump as he hits the ground. _fucking ow. seriously what the fuck is going on today._ an alarmed jeongin shoots up from his sleeping bag giving him the confused "are you okay?" look. _no. no i'm not okay._ jeongin reaches for his flashlight and shines it on hyunjin.

"hyunjin your legs. i left you down there for like a minute. how did you.." he grunts (almost angrily), reaching for his backpack.

"it didn't hurt as bad as you rejecting my awkward ki-" he hissed loudly as jeongin pushed into his cuts with an alcohol wipe and an excessive amount of force.

"lets not finish that sentence!" jeongin says playfully with a smile on his face.

the next few minutes were spent without words, just occasional pain moans from hyunjin followed by a chuckle from jeongin. and when he finished wiping the cuts, he gently placed rather colorful and childish bandages over them. _cute._

_-_

later on that night (that never seemed to end), chan and felix had joined them in the tent, but they seemed to fall asleep the moment they laid down. however the tent did become a lot more confined. (luckily he was sleeping next to jeongin)

"hey... about what happened earlier"

"hyunjin, it's not a big deal. stop fussing."

"but i'm scared... that you didnt feel what i did." hyunjin says turning to face jeongin. jeongin turns to face him too. he looks confused.

hyunjin pulls jeongin closer, and suddenly their lips are touching. it wasn't much. just two lips pressed together like pieces of paper. but now jeongin's laying lifeless on the ground. hyunjin always kisses jeongin but never on the lips. it felt... different? it didn't seem like it was just for fun or a side effect of hyunjin's inability to keep his hands to himself. for the first time jeongin felt like hyunjin really meant it when he said he loved him everyday. and after what seemed like an eternity of silence, hyunjin laughs and lets out a sigh.

"that wasn't so hard was it." there was another pause of silence.

"do you really love me as much as you say?"

hyunjin scoffed, "well did you think i was lying?"

"so is that a ye-"

"YES!"

"ok good."

"so can you say it back for once?"

jeongin hums, "maybe later." he pauses before speaking again, "and you should be glad i moved our sleeping bags together."

"you what?" hyunjin says wrapping his arms around jeongin's waist, pulling him closer. 

"nothing... goodnight." jeongin says burying himself into hyunjins chest.

if jeongin hadn't looked so precious tucked against his body, hyunjin knows they'd be arguing again.

_i guess today wasn't so terrible after all._

**Author's Note:**

> bad writing sorry. pls drop me some comments tho. i'd really appreciate that.  
> and maybe i'll make a twitter if anyone's interested.


End file.
